Super Smash Bros. 6/Simon
Simon (シモン Simon) is one of the protagonists of the Castlevania series and appears as a third-party veteran in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Simon Belmont is the perfect "high-risk, high-reward" character for beginners as he is pretty below average in defense, but is above average in speed and hits powerful in attack power. He could be described as a "middle-lightweight" character, being able to jump very high, but his second one is pretty poor, usually due to the fact that he can recover with one good jump. Simon primarily uses his tools from the Castlevania games to attack, his whip, the Vampire Killer, being his favorite tool. He very rarely uses his arms or legs to attack, so this actually give Simon some of the best range in the game, only behind Mega Man. He can even wall-jump and crawl (squat-walk). Moveset * Neutral Combo: Simon flails the Vampire Killer in-front of him like he could do in Super Castlevania 4 or similar to Meta Knight's. It can destroy projectiles and works like a forward shield. * Side Tilt: Simon quickly swings his whip directly forward. Can be done in a rapid succession. * Up Tilt: Simon swings his whip directly upwards above him. This covers great range. * Down Tilt: Simon whips forward while crouching. * Dash Attack: Simon preforms a shoulder tackle, reminiscent of one of his descendants Richter's techniques from Symphony of the Night. * Side Smash - Flame Whip: Simon prepares to swing his whip as it is engulfed in flames. Upon release, he whips it forward. The length and damage of an attack depends on the charge. * Up Smash - Chain Whip/Axe: Simon charges as his whip becomes into a chain whip, and then whips directly upward as it lengthens. Holding the button allows Simon to throw a battle axe at an angle of 45 degrees instead which can go through soft platforms. * Down Smash - Whip Tornado/Bible: Simon charges his whip and does a quick 360 degree spin that hits opponents around him at both sides. Holding the button allows Simon to use a book instead which spirals around him and deals damage with some holy damage from it's pages. * Neutral Aerial: Simon flails his whip around him in a full circle, hitting on both sides. * Forward Aerial: Simon whips forward while in the air. * Back Aerial - Twisting Arrow: Simon turns around and does a torpedo dive. * Up Aerial: Simon whips his whip directly above him mid-air. * Down Aerial: Simon whips downward, can meteor-smash at a sweet spot. * Grab - Binding Whip: Simon grabs the opponent by whipping them towards him. He can even latch onto ledges for a tether recovery. * Pummel - Holy Ruin: Simon punches the opponent on their stomach while holding them with his whip. * Forward Throw: Simon wraps the opponent in his whip, and then flings them forward with the whip. * Back Throw: Simon wraps the opponent in his whip, and then flings them backwards with the whip like his Forward Throw. * Up Throw: Simon throws the opponent upwards, before whipping upwards to send them flying. * Down Throw - Sacred Flame: Simon slams the opponent onto the ground before setting them alight by using the Sacred Flame. * Neutral Special - Dagger: Simon tosses a dagger straight forward, which does small damage but can be spammed up to 3 times in a row by repeatedly pressing the button. He can throw up to 3 daggers in a row. Holding the button down makes Simon throw 3 daggers at the same time which spread in three directions. **'Custom 1 - Electric Dagger:' The Dagger moves slower, but when it hits, it has electric properties, and stuns the opponent. However, it does smaller and weaker damage. **'Custom 2 - Silver Knife:' This knife moves slower than the normal dagger, but it packs more of a punch by doing more damage than usual. * Side Special - Cross: Simon tosses a cross straight forward, that has a boomerang effect by returning back to him after it reaches it's distance or when it hits an opponent. This can be grabbed by other opponents, and can get stuck on the floors, ceilings, and walls. **'Custom 1 - Giant Cross:' The cross retains it's Boomerang properties, though it covers less range and does more damage. It is also bigger and slower. **'Custom 2 - Nimble Cross:' The cross is faster, but smaller, does less damage, and loses it's Boomerang properties. * Up Special - Morning-Star Whip: Simon whips upward, with another line on it extending out from it with a Morning-Star at the end of it. It suddenly latches onto a floating ring that materializes out of nowhere. He can then swing around with a control stick and let go of the ring. This can be used as an extended tether recovery otherwise. **'Custom 1 - Red Crystal:' Simon summons a giant tornado around him which levitates him upwards into the air before letting him fall back to the ground. A tornado has a windbox which pushes opponents away from Simon when close to them. **'Custom 2 - Uppercut:' Simon quickly leaps into the air and performs a rising uppercut similar to Ryu's Shoryuken while using his whip to attack the opponent by wrapping it around his fist. * Down Special - Holy Water: Simon throws a vial of Holy Water in-front of him. When the vial bursts when hitting the ground, it erupts into a holy blue flame, that stays on the ground for 4 seconds before disappearing. It can trap opponents and counts for 4 hits. By holding the ground, it produces more blue flames that burns forwards and upwards in a wave across the stage. **'Custom 1 - Stopwatch:' Simon uses a pocket watch to emit a small close-range shockwave around him, that temporarily stops opponents in-place for 5 seconds similarly to Bayonetta's Witch Time. **'Custom 2 - Rebound Stone:' Simon throws a jewel downwards towards the ground, and it bounces out off everything at an angle. * Final Smash - Grand Cross: Simon summons a large coffin which appears in-front of him, trapping opponents within it. He then grabs the coffin with his Vampire Killer whip, and tosses it up in the air, under the moonlight, before unleashing multiple energy crosses from underneath to attack with, launching all of them far away off the stage. Taunts * Up: Simon holds a platter with a Pork Chop on it, before putting it away. * Side: Simon holds a crucifix to his chest, bitterly saying "What a horrible night to have a curse." He then puts the crucifix away and resumes his fighting stance. * Down: Simon turns around, saying "He who wields this whip is not easily defeated." Idle Poses * Simon looks behind him, looks to his side, then faces forward. * Simon stands back for a moment, before entering back to his idle stance. Cheer * Simon Belmont! Simon Belmont! Simon Belmont! Simon Belmont! On-Screen Appearance * A wooden door opens from the side, floating slightly off the ground, and Simon drops out onto the stage. Victory Poses * Simon swings the Vampire Killer from side to side before posing, saying "For darkness, I offer only defeat." * Simon walks into the horizon, saying "The morning sun has vanquished the horrible night." * Simon swings the Vampire Killer before whipping the camera, saying "That is the power of a Belmont!" Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LXG4urlYXQ (Victory - Castlevania) Losing Pose * Simon claps to the winner, his head turned back in disgust with a scowl on his face. Trophy Description Simon has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Simon Belmont The legendary vampire slayer of Transylvania. It is his job in the Belmont bloodline to slay the bane that is Count Dracula. With his whip the Vampire Killer in his hands, Simon sets off on his quest. The Vampire Killer is a great weapon for attacking from a distance in Smash Bros. It stings a little, but when it's engulfed in flame or turns into a chain, it really hurts! Just be thankful Simon's not here to slay you. * Castlevania (NES, 1986) * Castlevania: Mirror of Fate Simon Belmont (Alt.) When his whip is not enough to finish everyone, Simon can use Sub-Weapons to make it through them quickly. He can throw quick daggers which can be thrown up to 3 times in a succession, a battle axe in an arc which passes through soft platforms, a cross which acts like a boomerang when thrown and a vial of holy water which erupts into a wave of blue flames. Simon can even use his whip with a Morning Star on it to swing around in the air on a floating ring. * Castlevania II: Simon Quest (NES, 1987) * Super Castlevania (SNES, 1991) * Castlevania: Judgment (WII, 2008) Costumes * Orange hair, tan armor * Purplish hair, green armor (Trevor) * Black hair, blue armor (Richter) * Light blonde hair, red armor (Leon) * Brown hair, tan armor (Julius) * Yellow hair, green armor (Christopher) * Orange hair, light armor (Desmond) * White hair, red armor (Juste) Trivia * Simon has the second best-ranged game behind Mega Man. * Simon has one of the highest jumps in the game. * Like Mega Man's, Simon's animations are similar to the NES and SNES games. His crawl animation involves him squat-walking like in Super Castlevania IV. * Some of Simon's attacks (beside his classic moves and Sub-Weapons) are based on his attacks from Castlevania: Judgment. * When using a shield, Simon summons a Spirit of Belnades (from Mirror of Fate) to cloak himself from opponent attacks. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Castlevania